Cameron's Quote Log
This Quote Log is for KP's Fictional Sinnoh Remakes, if the player plays as Cameron =Quote Log= This is in order of the game, however, some parts are mixed. *"GAH! Cory don't scare me like that! What are you doing in my house?" -When Cory (Rival) runs up the stairs into Cameron's Room *"Wow really, become Pokemon Trainers!!? That'd be a great b-day present when I turn Thirteen!" -When Cory suggests getting to Rowan. *"Yeah it is, C'mon let's go!" -Answering Cory's question about his new computer. *"Umm.....yeah...Oh well, I got this crazy plan..You know how the Wild ones hop out? Well, ever played Leapfrog?" -Cameron talking about evading Wild Pokemon *"That sounds like!" -After hearing Rowan (Rowan will yell Stop in ClearDiamond and PurePearl, he'll yell Hold It in PowerPlatinum) *"Cory, this man is the Prof. isn't it? What'd he be doing here...?" -Cameron after encountering Professor Rowan. *... "Okay...this is clearly my fault, thus, it's my responsibility to say that I'm the only one that's done this....Listen, just give a Pokemon to my friend here....not...me." -After being Scolded (In his terms) *...? "Oh, did you leave something in the lake? I'll go get it!" -After Rowan was talking about putting something. *"Oof! Sorry.....about that..." -After running into Dawn. *'I knew it!' -Cameron's thoughts after Dawn brought the Briefcase over. *"What..!?" -After Rowan says about giving Cameron their first Pokemon. *"I know who I'm going to choose! Turtwig!" -Cameron making his decision. *"I accept your challenge then! Turtwig, come on out!" -Cameron accepting Cory's Challenge. *(If the Player Loses, after Cameron says the Line he faints and Cory drags Cameron to his bed.) *"I woke up for this...? Rats, Good Battle." (If it's Morning) *"Damn....you got me there...." (If it's Day) *"I'll have a Rough Time sleeping tonight..." (If it's Evening) *(If the Player Wins) *"That gave me a quick Jolt! I think I'll have a greater one while eating Breakfest!" (If it's Morning) *"I just won...? I won! I think I'll have some Food to celebrate!" (If it's Day) *"Wow...this is actually a LOT funner than I expected....I think I'll go to bed..it's Late." (If it's Evening) *"And that's what happened recently." (If it's Day or Evening.) *"And that's what happened last night." (If it's Morning) *"Okay." -After his Mother saying to thank Rowan. *"I would..? Oh yeah I would!" -Upon receiving the Parcel. *"You! Your that person I ran into recently!" (If it's Day or Evening) *"You! Your that person I ran into last night!" (If it's Morning.) *"Ummm...okay.." -After Dawn tells him to come inside Rowan's Lab. *"The Turtwig is happy..? WOW!" -After hearing that Turtwig is happy with him. *"Well.....I.." -After Dawn comments on Cameron's love for Pokemon. *"Of course I will!" -When Rowan asks him to help catalog every Pokemon in Sinnoh. *.... 'Seriously...I feel like I'm in School all over again....Oh well look at the bright side Cameron, this info would prove very useful!' -As Dawn is mentoring him. *"WHA! Real shady person!" -Upon running into Looker. *.... -As Looker talks *"Okaaay, that was strange." -After the discussion is finished. *"Cory, your Mom got this for you." -Handing Cory the Parcel. *"Thanks pal." -After receiving a map from Cory. *"Alright, let's do this." -Second battle with Cory. *"See ya then.." -As Cory leaves. *"So you must be Roark.....I'll be seeing YOU in the Gym." -Talking with Roark in the mine. *"No, I'm going the wrong way." -If the player attempts to skip the trainers to Roark. *"Because I feel like it." -Replying to trainers why he didn't go the other way. (Under Construction) Category:Pages of Unknown Category